As before, the aims and purposes of the Institute are as follows: 1) to continue to fulfill its role as a Regional Cancer Center, as well as its role as the primary Cancer Center in the Harvard Medical School area; 2) to continue to provide a source of expertise in cancer chemotherapy, supportive care, cancer immunotherapy, etc.; 3) in association with affiliating institutions, to continue to provide total care on an interdisciplinary basis to patients with cancer; 4) to continue to foster and develop new research programs in basic sciences and clinical investigation as they relate to cancer, including prevention, diagnosis and treatment; 5) to continue to add to the total oncology resources of the medical community in terms of available Staff and available facilities; 6) to continue to participate in teaching medical students, House Staff and Fellows, pre- and post-doctoral candidates, and in the continuing education of practicing physicians; 7) to continue to develop programs for the assistance of community hospitals and all practicing physicians in the care of their patients with cancer, and to develop programs of continuing lay as well as professional education.